


Pretty Omega

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Child Death, Crossdressing, Dean and Sam are not brother, Domestic, Feminization, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Physical Abuse, Rich Dean, Shy Castiel, Twink Castiel, mention of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's past five years of hell ends with a heart wrenching event he never saw coming. </p><p>Years later, he's on top of the world... but the past comes back....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and wanted Castiel in dresses =)
> 
> Enjoy and please read & gimmy feedback!

  


  


**Seven years ago, Chicago**

“Omega!” Castiel flinched, not for the first time finding comfort in his son’s ability to stay asleep during his father’s tirades.

He left the room quickly and showed himself to his Alpha. “Yes Michael?”

“There you are, come here”

Castiel went to him, eyes to the floor, baring his neck in submission, showing the collar firmly around his neck. Whatever Michael was in the mood for tonight he just hoped it ended quickly so he could go back to his son’s room.

His Alpha caressed his neck and cheek. “Take off your clothes”

Castiel removed his clothes, which consisted of his ‘uniform’ Michael made him wear. Sky blue boxer briefs and same color mesh sleeveless top.

He stood nude in front of his Alpha, waiting and hoping. Michael was in a good mood tonight and he hoped he would stay that way.

“So pretty baby” Michael said, attaching the leash to Castiel’s collar. He pulled and the Omega dutifully followed him into their bedroom.

At least it was their bedroom and not Michael’s ‘Obedience Room’ two doors down the hall.

“Carpet, hands and knees.” Castiel quickly did as told and sank to his knees on the carpet at the foot of the bed and spaced out his hands and knees exactly like his Alpha liked and kept his head down.

“Good boy” He heard his Alpha say as he heard him open the armoire’s doors, looking for a specific toy.

A sharp smack of a whip met his skin. He knew better then to cry out. A second and third in the exact same spot.

Michael yanked his leash, making his head snap up, but Castiel kept his tears filled eyes closed.

Michael looked over his Omega’s scar covered back, loving his art work, sliding the whip’s tinsels across the skin. He dropped the whip and took hold of Castiel’s hair pulling him up right making him whimper.

“A doctor called my office today. Said you scheduled an appointment. Why?”

“For Mathew. Specialist to see about his eyes”

Michael growled and threw Castiel headfirst into the armoire, dazing him as he fell to the floor.

“You can’t even give me a healthy pup.”

When Castiel had given birth to their son Mathew, Castiel had been so happy and hoped Michael would stop being so violent with him.

When Mathew was one they found out he was almost completely blind. Michael had been furious, blamed him, and said he was truly useless. Michael had beaten Castiel and threw him into the Obedience Room where four other Alphas had been waiting for him.

Castiel had cried so hard and for so long. He had never felt so much pain, the physical he suffered at the hands of Michael and his friends left him numb.

“I will take the runt.” Castiel knew he would, never wanting Castiel to leave the house.

“Yes Alpha”

“Clean up your face and stay out of my sight, you and the runt”

“Yes Alpha”

Michael left, closing the bedroom door behind him. Castiel stood in a haze and made is way to the bathroom. He had a bleeding gash on his forehead from hitting his head.

He cleaned it, hissing at the alcohol and showered. He slept lightly as always and alone, thankful Michael wasn’t entertaining tonight, so he wouldn’t be raped…

**#**

In the morning, Castiel kissed his two year old son goodbye before Michael took him to the doctor.

He had no idea that would be the last time he saw his pup.

Hours later, the police had come to tell him Michael and Mathew had been in a car accident. Michael was in the hospital unconscious and Mathew… the little pup hadn’t survived.

Castiel’s world shattered. His beautiful little smart pup… He screamed as the police officer held him. He cried and yelled and couldn’t breathe, his whole reason for being was taken from him…

“Your Alpha is still alive Omega. I can take you to him” The officer told him, but Castiel pushed away from him.

No, he didn’t want to see Michael.

The second officer, a Beta woman took a step towards him, her eyes sad and concerned. “Is there someone you would like me to call?” She asked carefully.

“My brother…” Castiel replied, voice shaking and full of pain.

The Beta nodded and helped him to the couch.

**#**

When their parents had sold Castiel to Michael, no one had ever thought it was the last time they would see or speak to Castiel for five years. Michael had made himself seem so pleasant and that he would treat Castiel kindly and be a good Alpha.

Almost immediately Michael started being violent and abusive to Castiel.

After a month of no one hearing from Castiel, Gabriel and their sister Anna had gone to Michael’s residence to see Castiel only to find out they had moved with no forwarding address.

For five years Castiel was missing. Then Gabriel got a call from the Police in Chicago, saying his brother Castiel needed him to come get him.

Michael had moved them from Michigan to Chicago.

Michael was a domineering Alpha and treated Castiel as his personal servant, whore and punching bag. Gabriel knew Castiel had scars, he wasn’t sure how or where but from the scar around his lower back alone he wanted to kill Michael.

Castiel had always been sweet and loving, funny even and liked people, but now he was withdrawn and unsure of himself and Gabriel blamed himself for not finding him earlier.

Instead he and Anna had lived their own lives, never really thinking that Castiel was living a nightmare.

And then the car accident took his nephew who he had never met away from his brother. When the police officer had called him, Gabriel couldn’t believe it. He had taken the first flight out and went to his baby brother.

Castiel had been adamant about leaving. He didn’t bother going to see Michael at the hospital; instead he filled a report of abuse with the officers that had come to see him. Then he packed his things and a few things of Mathews and left Chicago and moved to Michigan with Gabriel.

 

**##### Now, New York**

 

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

Castiel turned around in his black short dress and high heels, looking at his Mate standing in the doorway, holding pink roses and eyeing him, biting his lower lip.

The Omega smiled as his Alpha came closer, still dressed in his suit and tie from work. “No clue Dean, why don’t you tell me” He said as his lover wrapped his arms around him, still holding the roses.

“I think I’d rather show you” Dean said, kissing his sensitive neck, making Castiel purr. “So pretty for me” The Alpha whispered, his free hand palming Castiel’s ass, pulling him closer to show his Omega just how hard he was for him.

“Dean…” Castiel gasped as the Alpha’s hand slipped up his skirt to caress his lace covered ass. “We are going to be late…”

“Mmh...” Dean didn’t seem to care, too wrap up in kissing and licking at the elegant neck and groping his Mate.

“Dean”

Dean looked up and kissed him lovingly.

“I’ll show you what I bought today when we come back home, you just have to be good. Besides tonight is for you and your hard work” Castiel said, smiling, running his hands gently threw Dean’s short blonde combed over hair.

Dean knew his Mate was right. Tonight they were attending an awards dinner with all the rich and powerful of Wall Street. Dean Winchester was a fierce and powerful Wall Street Banker. Selling and buying, shouting all day. His reputation intimidated and commended respect.

But there was also something about Dean Winchester people knew about him. His Omega, Mate and husband Castiel Winchester was what he lived for.

Everyone knew how much he doted on Castiel, always loving and the priority in the Alpha’s life.

When he had met Castiel, Dean had been head over heels right away and Castiel had turned to goo as the Alpha’s emerald green eyes had looked at him.

Five years together and Castiel couldn’t be happier.

Dean pretended to pout and kissed him again. “Whatever my Omega wants”

Castiel smiled and took the roses. “They are beautiful Dean.”

“No, you’re beautiful” The Alpha said, caressing the Omega’s face. The way Dean looked at him, so lovingly and adoring always made Castiel feel warm and happy. Safe.

He kissed the Alpha, hungrily. “You should go shower and change”

“Only if you come with me”

Castiel couldn’t say no to him, no matter how much he tried. He dropped the flowers and took a step away from Dean, smirking as he stepped out of his heels, walking backwards towards to the bedroom. Dean started to take off his tie followed the Omega.

Castiel then slipped off his panties, throwing the black lace at the Alpha and turned running to the bathroom, giggling the whole way as Dean caught the lace, smelling his Omega’s slick on them and gave chase.  
  
Dean cornered him in the bathroom, growling and already down to his briefs, his massive cock hard and peeking out the top.

“Ah ah ah” Castiel said, shaking a finger at him to stay at bay. He loved these games they played, like they were teenagers in love.

He carefully unzipped the dress and let it drop to pool at his feet. He closed the distance between them, yanking down the Alpha’s briefs and Dean wasn’t going to wait anymore. He lifted Castiel against him, wrapping his legs around his waist, making him yelp and laugh.

Dean devoured his lips, his tongue claiming his mouth. He stepped into the walk in shower and turned the water on as he skillfully pushed into his Omega, slowly bringing his small lover down on his cock.

“Dean…!” Castiel yelled out in a long and drawn out moan.

“Fuck…” Dean put him against the wall and thrust into his lover, his mouth never leaving his.

The Alpha gripped him tightly and fucked the Omega hard and fast. Castiel’s head was back against the wall, gasping and moaning as Dean hit his sweet spot over and over making him shake all over till he came untouched between their stomachs. “Alpha!”

Dean growled against his neck and thrust a few more times before following his husband. “Fuck sweetheart…” After a moment he lowered Castiel to the floor and took his lips with his once more.

“You won’t be able to do that soon” Castiel said purring in his Alpha’s arms as Dean started to massage shampoo into his hair.

“Why not? Did I hurt you?” Dean asked, his eyes full of concern and his hands stop moving in Castiel’s hair.

The Omega bit his lip, then moved to be under the spray of water to wash out his hair, leaving Dean to stare at him confused. Once done rinsing, he stepped closer to Dean again and put his hands on his Alpha’s muscled chest.

“Do you remember what you said to me when we mated?” He asked, making Dean’s mind race to understand what he was trying to say.

“That I would do everything in my power to make you happy”

“Yes and you also told me what you wanted for us” Castiel said, smirking as Dean’s apple green eyes focused back on his.

“Your with pup” Castiel smiled nodding. Dean yelped and picked him up, spinning around in the large shower room.

Dean kissed him breathless. “I’m so lucky your mine” Dean told him caressing his Omega’s face.

“I love you” Castiel told him and Dean nuzzled him.

Castiel was so happy, he couldn’t believe this was really his life at times. He missed his son Mathew every day of his life, Dean had even hung up a picture of Castiel and Mathew in the hall, embracing the pup’s memory, never excluding him.

Now they would have their own pup and Castiel couldn’t help but feel a bit nostalgic. He wished with all his heart Dean had been Mathew’s father… the pup would still be alive, Castiel was sure of it. But Mathew’s death had been what pushed him to leave Michael and meet Dean, the Alpha of his dreams.

Dean cherished him, let him be his own person, and encouraged him in anything the Omega was interested in. A year into their relationship, Castiel had felt confident enough to show Dean his dresses and heels and damn if the Alpha didn’t love it and pushed him to dress however he wanted publicly.

The Alpha’s family, friends and co-workers were all used to seeing Castiel in dresses, short shorts, make up and heels. He was small and delicate, a twink and loved how he felt comfortable and was able to be himself. And he credited Dean a lot for that.

They finished showering and Castiel went into the grand walk-in closet.

He knew exactly which dress he wanted to wear. It was an elegant royal blue that reached the floor in an A-Line chiffon with a halter bandage, backless and with sparkling beading design. He had been waiting for a chance to wear it.

He slipped on white lace bikini panties and put on the dress, swirling around in it. He then sat down at his vanity and started to put on his make-up. Black eye liner to accent his blue eyes, mascara, very light amount of blush and sheer pink lip gloss.

“Sweetheart the car is here” Dean called out from their bedroom.

Castiel placed a diamond flower clip Dean had bought him in his hair and with one last look, he was ready.

When he came into the room, Dean was putting on his onyx DW cufflinks. He stayed quiet just watching the Alpha looking at himself in the mirror fixing his spiky blonde hair and adjusting his black tie. Dean was very handsome in his black tux.

When the Alpha turned around again to call for him, his words died on his tongue and his green eyes widened at the sight of his Omega. “Wow”

Castiel smiled and swirled around in the dress. “Do you like it?”

Dean was coming closer ever so slowly, eyes mesmerized. “Your breath taking Cas”

Castiel blushed and Dean reached him and kissed him.

“You have gloss on your lips” The Omega teased and Dean shrugged, kissing him again.

“Is my stunning Omega ready to make the masses swoon?” Dean said in an exaggerating tone, motioning for Castiel to take his arm and wiggled his eye brows making Castiel giggle.

“Yes my very dashing husband” Dean smiled, biting his lip, still eyeing him.

“You know, it’s gonna be five years you sashayed into my life”

“I do not ‘sashay’”

“Yes you do sweetheart, and every day, you’re are more and more beautiful”

If there was one thing Castiel absolutely loved about his Alpha, was that the man was shamelessly corny.

“And you get sexier the older you get”

Dean made a duck face and wiggled his eyebrows making Castiel laughed.

They made it downstairs and slid into the limo. Dean was already kissing his neck, he was always all over him and Castiel had to admit he loved how insatiable the Alpha was with him. “Can’t wait for you to get all round with our pup” He said, his hand over Castiel’s stomach.

The Omega placed his delicate, light pink nail polished hand over his and turned his head to kiss his husband leisurely.

They made it to the grand banquet, red carpet out and when Dean stepped out of the limo, flashes went off in a frenzy. He reached down and helped Castiel out, more flashes from cameras. They smiled and were ushered into the great hall.

“Well now this is a sight.” Luc Northstar greeted them as they walked in. Luc was almost as tall as Dean and one of his partners. He eyed Castiel and smiled.

“Castiel Winchester, always a sight” He said and he and Castiel kissed each other’s cheeks.

“Luc, always the charmer” The Omega said as Dean and Luc shook hands warmly.

“Dean buddy, I don’t know how you let your mate out of the house” Dean laughed as Castiel smiled and blushed. “So we are going to honor your man tonight, Castiel you must be proud”

“Oh I am” The Omega said, kissing Dean’s lips.

“There you are!” Balthazar Milton yelled approaching them, another of Dean’s co-workers. “Castiel darling, you have just stopped my heart”

“I think I’m going to need to beat every man in here with a stick” Dean said to his husband, making the pretty Omega giggle.

“Come now Dean, we are just all jealous of the beauty you have on your arm” Balthazar said, Luc agreed.

“Yes well, you can all look, but this dazzling creature is all mine” Dean said, tilting Castiel’s chin with his index finger and kissed him.

“Oh we know Winchester. I don’t think anyone on the planet could steer Castiel from you, no matter our best efforts” Luc joked, making them all laugh. It was quite clear and obvious the Omega only had eyes for Dean.

They proceeded to their table, followed by laughter and soon, drinks.

“You’re not drinking tonight Cassie?” Balthazar asked sipping his champagne.

The Omega smiled as Dean kissed his temple. “My beautiful luv, will not be drinking. We are with pup”

“Oh! Congratulations!"

“That’s wonderful!”

“Thank you” Castiel blushed under the praises.

Dinner was served and the awards were starting to be presented.

“Now this next award is of our highest regard and honor to present. This Alpha gentleman has been with us for eight years and he has made us all quite rich” The crowd laughed as the announcer smiled. “Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for Mr. Dean Winchester! Our Wall Street Conqueror!” The bald announcer said as cheers and claps roared in the room as Dean kissed Castiel and made his way to the podium.

Dean gave his best million dollar smile and waited for the standing ovation to die down, keeping his eyes on his Omega.

“Thank you everyone.” He said becoming serious again; he did have a reputation to uphold after all. People feared him and he intended to keep it that way. “We all know how I feel about my work, it obviously speaks for itself” Everyone agreed. “And if I’m being honest, it has become even more of a priority five years ago when I married my beautiful and adoring Omega, Castiel” The Alpha said, looking right at his furiously blushing husband, while cheers went up and a spot light landed on Castiel, making the beads of the dress along with the diamond clip and diamond ring on his hand sparkle. “I love you sweetheart and I do this for us and our soon to be pup” Castiel was teary as he blew a kiss at Dean. “Thank you everyone. I may work very hard but you all do your parts and better keep at it” Everyone laughed and clapped as he got off the stage.

Castiel was in his arms seconds later. “Everything I do is for you” Dean told him in his ear, making Castiel hold on to him tighter.

**#**

“Castiel?” Michael Miller turned to question his friend and co-worker Gordon Walker. They were seated completely on the other side. Walker nodded and before he could reply, Ruby Cassidy interrupted.

“Your still relatively new Miller. You’ve heard of Dean Winchester”

Michael nodded. Who hadn’t? Anyone that had anything to do with investments and banking and Wall Street anything new of Dean Winchester.

“Well Winchester has a very pretty Omega he married and mated a few years ago. Stunning little thing really, likes to wear dresses and is ridiculously beautiful. Winchester is crazy about him, dotes on him, lavish gifts, vacations to Greece and Italy. And apparently, Castiel is now with pup after what he just announced.” She took a sip of her drink. “Pick up a magazine once in a while; whenever Dean goes out, Castiel is on his arm turning heads. Surprised you didn’t know this sense you’re working on Winchester’s floor.”

Castiel. That name wasn’t exactly common; could it really be HIS Castiel? Michael had to get closer and see.

Michael stood and started towards the other side of the room, just in time to see Dean Winchester extend his hand and watch a gorgeous Omega dressed in a blue dress take his hand and stand. Dean swirled the giggling and smiling Omega and time stood still for Michael.

It was him, his Castiel.

 

**#####**

Castiel stood in front of the full length three sided mirror as Dean came up behind him, hands on his lover’s shoulders and planted a kiss in his hair.

“Can you unzip me?” Castiel asked, baring his neck, gaining a loving growl from Dean who couldn’t resist and kissed the mating mark he exposed. His hands lowered the zipper, letting the dress fall to the floor, leaving the Omega in is white lace panties.

Castiel turned around and kissed his Alpha. “I have a surprise for you. Go wait in the room” Dean kissed him once more and did as told, knowing full well whatever surprise the Omega had, he would enjoy.

Dean took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie as he stood by his dresser. He removed his cuff-links and shoes and waited. He looked over at the north wall on their bedroom and found one of his favorite pictures.

It was of their wedding in Greece. They had been on the beach, the cerulean blue ocean making the Omega’s azure eyes glow. Castiel was in a stunning white halter diamond dress on a white horse. He was breathe taking, smiling and happy, wind making his dress flow and his hair wild.

Dean was in a white dress shirt and pants on a black horse next to him, eyes only for his Omega.

The way he felt for the amazing man, he could never put into words, but Dean made sure the Omega was happy, because he lived for that smile.

“Alpha” Dean turned to find the love of his life dressed in a blue and black lace corset and garter belt with blue lace panties, with black stockings and stiletto heels.

“Fuck” Was all Dean could said, his cock already hard he cupped himself.

Castiel sashayed towards him, making Dean smirk.

The Omega pushed his husband to sit on their king bed, straddling his lap and yanked at his tie while kissing him filthy with all tongue, making the Alpha groan.

Dean’s hands were in Castiel’s hair, dropping the diamond clip to the floor. The Omega worked his hips in a dirty little grind.

Castiel hurried and unbuttoned Dean’s pants and shirt, needing to touch his Alpha. Dean’s hands were now palming his lover’s round ass, helping him moved in circles, making them both groan and gasp with need.

“I need you inside me…” Castiel moaned as Dean’s fingers grazed his slick wet hole, the lace panties damp.

Castiel brought up his legs and stood on his stiletto heels on the bed, his crotch in his Alpha’s face and Dean nuzzled the blue lace, licking at the Omega’s small hard cock trapped in the panties. Castiel’s hands pulling at Dean’s hair, letting out a cry of pleasure while Dean’s hands caressed his stockings clad legs.

Dean’s tongues outlined Castiel’s cock, then gently licked lower where his small balls were trapped. “Dean…”

Castiel squatted down, keeping his eyes on Dean’s emerald ones.

The Alpha took his cock in hand and pushed Castiel’s panties aside and helped Castiel start to ease down. As the head of Dean’s cock slipped in, they both gasped and Dean kissed at his collar bone, nipping the soft skin.

As Castiel sank down slowly, inch by inch filling him, going deeper, he nailed at Dean’s shoulders. “So big Alpha…” He gasped out and as he fully engulfed Dean, and the Alpha watched as the Omega’s mouth was in a wordless cry of ‘O’.

“So fucking perfect for me” Dean grunted as Castiel took a moment to stay still and enjoy the feeling of his Alpha inside of him.

He took Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him hungrily as he started to roll his hips, making his Alpha groan with pleasure, feeling his large hands grip his hips tightly, knowing there would be bruises of the best kind in the morning.

Castiel’s pace increased as he lifted up and down, each time almost letting Dean’s cock out fully, keeping only the head inside before sliding back down ever so slowly, making them both crazy with mind blowing sensations.

Dean gripped at his hair, moving his head in angles he wanted to map out every inch of his lover’s mouth. Gaining whimpers and gasps from the Omega as he huskily told him over and over how perfect he was, too good for him.

Castiel came untouched, his hands nailing Dean’s shoulders, marking him. He screamed out his released, Dean’s name echoing off the walls.

He slumped down against Dean, his body trembling and shaking. Dean kissed his sweat glistening temple and lifted his legs to take control and flipped them so Castiel was laid down, his back on the bed.  
  
Castiel cried out as Dean slid in deeper and thrust into him, chasing in own released, his mouth devouring Castiel’s.

“So good to me…. Too good for me…”

“Dean…”

“Love you so much baby”

“Dean…”

The Alpha came hard, gasping and growling into his Omega’s mouth. Rolling his hips, holding Castiel’s legs firmly wrapped around his waist.

They kissed slowly, lovingly and needy. Hands in each other hairs while they calmed down from their highs.

“What have I done to deserve you?” Dean asked.

He had been a player for years, never wanting to settle down, easier to fuck and leave, and he had treated a few Omegas and Betas like nothing but holes to fuck for release. But Castiel… the Omega has mesmerizing and had bewitched him and Dean was helpless to do anything else but what the Omega asked of him which was nothing short of just accepting who he was.

A beauty with a heart of gold that loved animals and was loving and attentive to Dean’s needs and smart and conning in ways Dean could only dream of ever being.

His greatest fear was to be without him.

And now after an amazing five years, Castiel was making him a father and Dean couldn’t imagine a greater gift.

“You love me, all of me” Castiel replied smiling before Dean took his lips with his own again.

 

**#####**

It had been a month since the banquet. A month since Michael had seen Castiel at the event.

He was presently making his way towards Dean Winchester’s office. The man’s office was massive and all glass walls and didn’t bother ever closing the blinds. Michael was across the floor and could see Dean on his ear piece yelling and gesturing wildly, clearly irritated with whomever he was on the phone with.

Then he saw Castiel and Michael stopped in his tracks.

The Omega was smiling and waving his hellos as he passed people on his way to Winchester’s office. He was wearing a shorts jump suit, dark yellow with bees all over it. His hair wild, legs bare and shaved and wore ballet slippers.

And then Michael saw the mating mark on his neck, proudly displayed and no collar in sight. Instead the shine of his diamond wedding ring caught his eye.

The Alpha watched as his ex made his way into Winchester’s office. When Dean saw Castiel he yelled something into the ear piece and hung up, quickly going to his husband and kissing Castiel who wrapped his hands around the Alpha’s neck.

Dean said something that made Castiel laugh and Michael realized he had never heard the sound.

Anger boiled inside of him, how dare he be happy. He left him while in the hospital and their son… their son was dead.

Michael had been unconscious for two weeks and when he had come too, his son was dead and his Omega had left him, filled an abuse report which had landed Michael in jail for a month and Castiel disappeared from his life.

And now here he was, kissing and happy and obviously pregnant as Michael watched Dean caressed the Omega’s stomach lovingly.

Castiel handed Dean a paper bag and kissed him once more then left his office. Once he was gone and getting on the elevator, Michael made his way to Dean’s secretary.

Michael looked at the name plate on the desk that read ‘Bela Talbot’.

“Hi” He said as charming as he could.

She arched a brow at him. “What can I do for you Mr. Miller?”

Michael felt a bit out of sorts. She clearly knew who he was and he had no clue who she was.

His face must have given him away because Bela snorted and rolled her eyes at him. “Mr. Winchester expects his staff to know who everyone is as a curtesy. I know you’re new but this is sad. What can I do for you Mr. Miller?” She said not bothering to look at him as she typed on her computer.

Michael cleared his throat. “I um, I’m trying to learn more about Mr. Winchester. Who was that that just left his office?”

“Castiel Winchester. His pregnant Omega.”

“Oh, that’s… that’s great” Michael tried to lie, unable to fake happiness for said couple.

“If you have a crush on the Omega, like everyone does, be prepared to feel Dean Winchester’s wrath.”

“I um…”

“A moron tried to touch Castiel, let’s just say Dean is as terrifying and as fierce that he seems.”

Just then they heard Dean yelling on the phone. The glass walls vibrated.

“What happened?”

Bela rolled her eyes and stopped typing. She looked right at him then pointed to someone across the vast floor.

Michael look to see an Alpha… which was hard to imagine the man was an Alpha, in a wheel chair, very obviously permanently crippled. Left arm twisted in an unnatural way and his mouth seemed to be sealed shut.

“The idiot tried forcing himself on Castiel, Dean saved him, which is how they met. Was right in front on this building. Epic love story, the Alpha saving the Omega. Was love at first sight.” Bela told him.

“He kept the guy on staff?” Michael asked, looking at the broken Alpha who was trying to sharpen a pencil.

“Yup, as a warning”

Michael had to hand it to Winchester, there was no better warning.

“I have to go” Michael left Bela just as Dean poked his head out and talked to Bela.

 

**#####**

Michael noticed that over the last month, Castiel visited Dean every Tuesday and Thursday at noon. He would bring lunch, kiss Dean for twenty minutes and sometimes eat lunch with his lover if Dean had time.

Every time Dean would hang up the phone and Bela knew to hold all calls and visitors while the Omega was present. Dean gave all of his attention to his husband.

Castiel was just leaving Dean’s office and Michael followed him into the elevator.

Castiel was texting on his phone while his free hand caressed his swelling bump.

Michael just eyed him. The Omega was beautiful, in a short dark green flowing dress, ballet slippers, and butterfly clip in his wild hair.

The Alpha couldn’t help himself and reached out, groping Castiel’s ass.

The Omega yelped and turn around, his eyes wide and full of fear as Michael came into focus.

“Pretty as ever.” Michael said his blue gray eyes eyeing Castiel.

“No…” Castiel couldn’t breathe. He wanted nothing to do with him, he had thought he left Michael behind, years ago. The fear choked him as Michael moved closer to him.

“Look at you, bare long legs, flimsy clothes, make up. Your new Alpha must like you looking like the whore you are” Michael said, mouth twisted in a snarl.

Castiel pushed himself as close as he could into the wall. “Stay away from me”

Michael took a step towards the frightened Omega, loving how he still instilled the fear in the beauty before him and reached up to touch his face. Castiel smacked his hand away and the elevator doors opened and he made a run for it. Michael ran after him.

He grabbed Castiel and turned him around. The Omega covered himself as best as he could. “Don’t touch me!” He screamed as Michael’s hand gripped his arm tightly.

“You were mine first” Michael said, coming close to scent only to real back angrily.

“I’m mated and with pup. Let me go” Castiel said tried to pull away, tear in his eyes.

“Do you really think you deserve to be mated and with a new pup? Your nothing but a whore that spreads his legs. You let your pup die and deserted your Alpha”

“Don’t you dare bring Mathew into this!”

Oh, the new Castiel was mouthy. Michael back handed him, knocked Castiel to the ground. “Who the fuck do you think your talking to Omega?”

**#**

Balthazar couldn’t believe his eyes or ears. He dialed Dean’s line only for it to go straight to voicemail. “Bloody hell” He dialed the office line, getting Bela’s ‘Winchester’s officer, how can I help you?”

“Bela its Balthazar this is an emergency, get Dean to the garage, his Omega is in trouble.”

**#**

“Do you really think you deserve to have another pup? Do you think Winchester will want a broken pup like you gave me?" Michael said as his hand squeezed Castiel’s throat, the Omega fighting against him.

Castiel couldn’t breathe, Michael was cutting off his wind pipe. Pictures of Mathew, Dean and what their pup would look like flashed before his eyes. He couldn’t get any air and he was blacking out, his growing pup… Castiel lost consciousness.

A roar sounded, shaking the concrete walls on the underground garage.

Michael turned to find Dean Winchester, Alpha red eyes glaring at him. He barely had time to register Dean slamming him into the wall and the Alphas fought.

Balthazar slip by the two fighting Alphas and picked up Castiel, put him into his car and rushed him to the hospital.

Dean roared, punching Michael and throwing him across the parking lot. Michael recovered and punched Dean in the face. Dean gripped Michael’s hair and shoved his head into the parked cars side window, stunning Michael and punched him in the face repeatedly.

When Michael fell unconscious at his feet Dean looked around, finding Castiel gone.

 

**#####**

A month later Dean was liking at Castel’s slick, making the Omega cry out in pleasure as Dean licked and slipped in his tongue into Castiel’s wet hole.

Castiel moaned out a low and long ‘Dean’ while holding on to his lover’s short blonde hair, riding the Alpha’s face.

Dean slipped in two fingers, aiming straight for Castiel’s sweet spot and the Omega came screaming his name.

Dean pushed Castiel down and slid home, making Castiel cry out and spread his legs open as Dean started a punishing pace, thrusting in and out, draping his body along Castiel’s back, biting and nipping at the nape of his Omega’s neck till he came in a rush. Making him moan in a husky low voice, gasping for breath and his mouth was too dry.

Dean laid draped over Castiel, kissing his neck, both covered in sweat, exhausted from their love making.

Dean pulled out and laid on his side, pulling Castiel against him, and caressed his swollen stomach.

Castiel felt safe in his Alpha’s arms. Michael had been arrested, but Castiel still hadn’t talk to Dean about Michael. Every time the Alpha had tried asking. Castiel shut down.

**#**

They laid in bed all day on Saturday, kissing and making love, Dean cherishing and putting to memory every inch of his mesmerizing Omega, making sure Castiel was making the sweet and delightful moans and gasps he loved, repeatedly taking him till Castiel was nothing but a trembling and shaking mess, melted into the bed beneath him.

**#**

Castiel was presently having lunch with his brother Gabriel, he hadn’t seen him in a few months, the Beta busy with his restaurants.

Gabriel was talking, smiling rubbing Castiel’s now four months baby bump. But Castiel wasn’t listening, he was watching Dean on the news.

The café had the TV muted and so he tried to read the captions as best as he could. Dean had made millions in the last quarter and reporters were interviewing him for a sound bite.

His Alpha was dashing, and so handsome. His bright green eyes intense and calculating, lips in a confident smirk, hair combed and parted to the side like the gentleman he was. Castiel loved messing up his hair, making it spiky.

“Your not listening to a word I’m saying” Gabriel said, finally gaining his attention.

“I’m sorry Gabriel” The Omega said sheepishly.

“By the longing look your giving the TV, I’m gonna go on a hunch and say there’s trouble in paradise”

Castiel looked at his brother, knowing full well the concern in his eyes were obvious. “He thinks I’m hiding something, I haven’t told him about Michael… he has stopped asking but I know it bothers him”

“Why can’t you just tell him?”

“I don’t want him to know how I lived before… how Michael threated me… Mathew…” He said, caressing him swollen stomach.

Gabriel looked at him. “Your afraid he’ll feel differently about you…” Castiel nodded as a tear slid from his right eye.

How could he tell Dean Winchester that his ex Alpha used him like a whore and beat him… shared him with other Alphas…

“What about your scars? I know he must have asked about those”

Castiel swallowed. “I told him I fell off a motorcycle” He had lied and the guilt was gripping him now.

Michael showing back up…. something told him he just wouldn’t go away…

“Cassie” Gabriel said gently.

“I can’t lose him Gabe…” Castiel’s voice was broken and full of fear and hurt, tears sliding down his face.

“Come on, don’t cry” Gabriel hugged him as Castiel cried quietly on his shoulder.

 

**#####**

Dean woke up finding the bed empty and cold, meaning Castiel had been up for some time.

He stood and stretched his arms over his head. He then made his way into the living room, finding his Omega standing outside on the balcony overlooking New York city.

He stepped outside and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s round form.

“Your up early” He said, kissing Castiel’s neck, loving the scent of him and their pup.

Castiel leaned his head back, enjoying Dean’s small and delicate kisses he was peppering his neck with, while his hands were caressing his swollen stomach.

The Omega whimpered as Dean pulled away after a few moments.

“I’ll make us breakfast” The Alpha said turning away. Castiel watched his husband walk back into their home, dressed only in forest green sleeping pants.

Guilt was eating him inside.

The door bell sounded. He watched Dean look at the clock on the wall, murmuring something about it being too early for guests and went to the door.

Castiel watched as a delivery man gave Dean a bouquet of tulips.

No… His throat suddenly felt too tight and his chest hurt.

Tulips were Michael’s ‘I’m sorry’ flowers.

“Sweetheart, these came for you and they aren’t from me” The Alpha said calmly but Castiel knew he was upset, he could smell the anger rolling off Dean in waves. His Alpha was a bit jealous at times and took anyone giving Castiel gifts as an insult and disrespect.

Dean watched the Omega eyeing the flowers like they were going to burn him.

“I don’t want them” Castiel said and walked past Dean towards the bedroom.

The Alpha followed him. “Who are these from? There’s no card and I know you know who they are from”

“It doesn’t matter, I don’t want them. You know I never accept any gifts unless they are from you Alpha” Castiel said, his eyes pleading with Dean not to be upset.

Dean was just staring at him, eyes suspicious. Castiel took the flowers, ran back out into the living room and to the kitchen and put them in the trash.

The Alpha followed him and Castiel went to him. “Dean please…” He said, trying to get his Alpha to calm down and look at him but Dean kept his eyes on the flowers sticking out of the trash.

“Why is someone sending you flowers? I saw your face when you saw them and you were scared. Does this have to do with what you refuse to tell me? That guy I beat the shit out of?” Dean was livid, his voice eerily calm and Castiel was suddenly scared of Dean for the first time sense they had met and took a step back.

The Omega whimpered and bared his neck, hoping his Alpha will calm down.

“Are you cheating on me Omega?”

Castiel’s head shot up, eyes wide and shocked looking at his Alpha. “No! Alpha I would never” Tears ran to his eyes. He should have known Dean would think the worse, but his lying wasn’t helping.

He went to Dean and tried his best to put himself as close as he could against him with is swollen stomach in the way, pawing at Dean’s chest and whimpered and whined.

The Alpha wasn’t touching him. “Dean… please you know I would never…” Castiel voice trembled as tears slid down his face. The ice cold fear of Dean leaving him was wrapping itself around his heart.

Dean finally reached up and cupped Castiel’s face in his hands, making the Omega look up at him.

Those bright azure blue eyes looked up at him, full of fear and love, gaze pleading.

Dean kissed him slowly and Castiel melted into him, moaning in his mouth as the Alpha slid his tongue into his mouth, owning him.

How could Dean ever think he would ever want anyone else.

When Dean pulled away, Castiel looked up at him dazed with lust blown eyes and kiss swollen lips. Dean’s thumb caressed his cheek.

“Please tell me what’s going on Cas. Your hiding something and I can’t deal with that”

The Omega’s lips started to tremble. “I don’t want to tell you… “ He said in a small sad voice.

“Why?” Dean asked, his voice staying soft.

Tears spilled from Castiel’s eyes as he looked up at Dean. “You won’t want me anymore…” He said, his voice breaking and the pain that consumed him was plastered across his face.

Dean looked at him so confused. “The only way I wouldn’t want you is if you were cheating on me and you just told me you’re not”

“I’m not”

“Then tell me”

Castiel swallowed and tried to breathe. “Kiss me… please…”

Dean’s heart hurt, seeing the man he loved so scared and broken and he didn’t know why. Castiel begging him for a kiss was just so out of sorts the Alpha didn’t know what to think.

He kissed him and Castiel surged into the kiss, desperate and needy. Dean’s hands were in his hair while Castiel’s pulled at Dean’s short spiky hair.

After a heated few minutes, Dean pulled away and watched Castiel take a step from him and turned to sit on the sofa, carefully easing down, his very large and round stomach making it a bit hard.

“The man you beat up is the one that sent to flowers.” Castiel started as Dean sat on the opposite couch. The Omega couldn’t look at Dean, he didn’t want to see hate and disgust in those apple green eyes he loved so much. “His name is Michael Miller. He was Mathew’s father” Castiel heard Dean take in a breath. But the Alpha said nothing. “I was with him for five years. Michael wasn’t a kind or sweet man. The… the scars I have are from him”

“You lied to me” Dean said, and Castiel nodded, brushing tears from his face.

“I did. I lied about my past and Mathew because… because you wouldn’t want to be with a whore… Michael would…. Would share me…” Castiel’s voice broke and he cried, covering his mouth, remembering horrible times.

“What happened to Mathew?” Castiel couldn’t look at Dean, he sounded so angry…

“Michael had taken him to the doctor. They were in a car accident and Mathew… Mathew died while Michael survived. When he was in the hospital, I called Gabriel and I ran…”

“I see”

Castiel couldn’t breathe. He rubbed at his stomach, tears blurred his vision and he could smell and feel Dean’s anger.

Dean was going to leave him, kick him out, divorce him… what if he took the pup away from him too? Castiel cried as quietly as he could. His mind racing.

He heard Dean stand and the Alpha was about to pass by him and Castiel couldn’t stop himself and reached out, grabbing his wrist. “Please don’t leave me…” He begged, knowing how Dean was above his class.

He had lied to Dean about who he was from day one and Gabriel had backed him in every lie. About their family, Castiel’s life before they met, everything.

But he had never lied about how he felt for the Alpha. Dean had completely consumed him in every molecule of his being; he would die without Dean’s love…

Dean pulled his wrist free and Castiel buried his face in his hands sobbing till he choked.

He heard Dean go into their bedroom, then moments later leave the house, leaving him alone.

 

**#####**

Dean had been gone the whole day and still wasn’t back and it was almost midnight. Castiel was in the nursery they had made together in the second bedroom.

He sat on the comfortable glider they had picked out for him to lull their pup to sleep. He remembered that day just three months ago when he was four months along, still not too round yet.

They had started by painting the room, which had turned into a playful paint fight, which had ended with them making love on the floor, covered in paint.

Castiel had cried all day, and still had tears which surprised him, he thought he had cried enough to fill his own ocean.

Dean hated him. He lost the love of his life, because he wasn’t good enough. He never was. He had been a whore and slave. How could a righteous and well respected man be with trash like him.

Dean had never made him feel like trash… he had made him feel loved and appreciated and beautiful… wanted and respected…

It was over now. He had no idea what would happen next. Was Dean even going to let him see their pup when he gave birth? Castiel bet their pup would look just like Dean, green eyed with freckles.

The Omega felt worthless. Michael had been right the whole time. He was nothing and deserved nothing. Dean would take their pup…their son away from him. He didn’t want to soil and taint their pup.

They had made him with love and passion and Castiel wanted to hold on to that. Dean’s hands on his body, loving and caressing, learning and mapping it out, knowing exactly where to touch him to make him turn into a complete mess…

Never again would he feel that, or his searing kisses that drowned him and melted him to the core.

He sat in the chair, his mind going over every second of his life with Dean Winchester. His heart heavy and consumed in longing pain for his Alpha.

Dean never came home that night.

 

**#####**

It had been three days since he’d been home. It had taken him as much to track down Gabriel. The Beta had come clean, explaining to Dean Castiel’s reasons. He swore that even though Castiel had lied about his past, he hadn’t lied about being himself, being happy and in love with Dean, you couldn’t fake something like that.

Dean knew that. The intensity and spark between them was all consuming and full of a passion people dreamed about. He and Castiel had that, a profound bond Gabriel called it.

But it didn’t lessened Dean’s hurt. Being lied to from the very beginning made him start to question everything between them. But Gabriel was adamant about what Castiel had lied about, Michael and his past.

When Castiel and Dean had met, when Castiel realized who he was, he was too ashamed of his past and if Dean was being honest with himself, at the time if Castiel had told him he had been used as a whore and slave, shared with many men by his Alpha… Dean wouldn’t have continued seeing him, too stuck up and full of himself to give someone ‘below’ him a chance.

But things were different now, he had changed and he was in love with the Omega and he didn’t want to be without him. Castiel made him so happy… and they were about to have a pup, a boy. Castiel was giving him a most precious gift besides himself… A family.

“Dean please don’t throw what you guys have away. He was and still is ashamed of his past. But that’s not him anyone, shit it never was! Michael forced him. You’ve seen the scars for yourself, don’t be an asshole.” Gabriel growled. “If you leave him… you will hurt him worse than anything Michael had ever done to him. Castiel was broken after Mathew died. You brought him back to life, you showed him he could be loved… you threat him like a treasure Dean… please don’t throw him away… don’t throw your own happiness away because of something that quite honestly doesn’t even matter anymore, shit it never did and you know it”  
  
Gabriel was right, but it didn’t change the fact that he felt like a fool… but he needed to push his hurt pride aside and stop himself from making the biggest mistake of his life.

**#####**

Castiel had stayed in the nursery, sleeping on the floor when the chair wasn’t comfortable anymore. He couldn’t go into their bedroom without bursting into tears from smelling Dean’s scent and seeing his things… their wedding picture on the wall…. He couldn’t go in there so he stayed in the nursery. He didn’t have anywhere else to go and Gabriel wasn’t answering his phone.

He was in and out of sleep, not wanting to really be awake to face reality preferring to stay asleep and dream about the happy life he no longer had.

 

**#####**

When Dean walked into the house, all he could smell was the scent of Omega distress and sadness in the air.

He found Castiel on the floor of the nursery, laying on his back, his large seven months pregnant belly round and hidden under a blanket.

“Dean…” The Omega was whimpering in his sleep.

The Alpha went to him and kneeled by his side, caressing his face, watching as the Omega leaned into the touch right away, his frowning and pain contorted features smoothed out into a look of happiness and content.

Dean was an idiot. How could he fake something like that when he wasn’t even awake…. Fuck his pride, fuck the lies that meant nothing.

He carefully picked up Castiel in his arms and started towards their bedroom. The Omega woke during the walk, looking up at his Alpha, confused yet couldn’t stop himself from holding on tightly and burying his face in Dean’s shoulder.

The Alpha lowered him into the bed and Castiel’s wide blue eyes couldn’t look away from him.

“I’m sorry I left. I needed to clear my head” Dean told him, sitting on the edge on the bed by him, looking up at their wedding picture.

Castiel hesitated as he reached out to touch Dean, pulling his hand back twice before finally putting it on Dean’s arm, making him turn to face him.

Castiel just looked at him, eyes sad and scared, waiting for Dean to flinch away from him.

Dean hated that broken look on his Omega and it was his fault, he put it there. He put his hand over Castiel’s. His lover was so pale and his eyes puffy from crying.

The Alpha turned towards his Omega and reached up to caress his face. “I was angry you lied to me. But all I know for sure is how I feel about you, nothing can change that” A tear escaped the tired blue eyes.

“Your not leaving me?” Castiel asked, his voice hoarse.

Dean cupped his face and kissed him. “Not unless you leave me”

Castiel cried in relief and Dean took him in his arms, hugging him and kissing him.

 

**#####**

It happened when they were at an event. Castiel was stunning in a midnight blue floor length spaghetti strapped chiffon dress, his massive belly beautiful. Diamond choker and matching clips completed his look.

The Omega was dancing with Dean to a slow love song when someone gripped Dean and spun him around and tried to punch him. Castiel screamed as Michael tried attacking Dean but his Alpha was quick on his feet and got Michael right in the nose.

The Alphas fought and punched each other till Michael took out a knife. People screamed and ran as the security guards tried to reach them.

Michael faked towards the left and then made a bee line right for Castiel. Dean moved so fast, time slowed for Castiel.

Michael was coming right for him, hunting knife raised and aimed and Castiel couldn’t move, frozen on the spot as he watched his Husband reach Michael not even a foot away from him and slammed him to the ground.

A scream sounded as Dean moved to stand, blood covering his hands and clothes, Castiel felt a sharp pain and cried out, gripping his swollen stomach and slumped to the floor. Dean went to him, yelling at someone above them but Castiel couldn’t hear anything and collapsed, everything went dark.

**#**

Castiel woke to the distinct sound of constant beeping.

He slowly opened his eyes and he felt… off.

Castiel sat up slowly and realization hit him. His stomach… he couldn’t feel the pup, his stomach felt lighter… empty.

“Sweetheart your awake” He looked up with wide eyes as Dean walked into the room, holding a blue covered bundle in his arms.

Dean smiled at him as the Omega’s eyes glowed, looking at what was in his arms. The Alpha bit his lower lip and carefully lowered their sleeping pup into Castiel’s arms.

The Omega let out a whine and took the pup from his Alpha, nuzzling the sleeping boy lovingly.

“You went into labor when Michael attacked us. You’re ok and so is our pup” Dean said caressing his husband’s cheek, watching him take in their son. “I thought we could call him Samuel. Samuel Mathew Winchester”

Castiel nodded as tears hit his eyes. Dean giving his first pup’s name as their pup’s middle name just showed him once more how much the Alpha loved him. Their pup was beautiful and perfect. The tiny pup opened his eyes then, revealing honey hazel eyes. He was perfect.

Sam’s sleepy eyes focused on his and the smile the pup gave made Castiel’s heart explode in warm fuzzy love.

A tiny hand reached out to him and Castiel nuzzled his pup once more, loving the scent.

They were a family now.

**#**

Dean had killed Michael. It had been justified, Michael having attacked Castiel and with over fifty people’s testimony well, it left no room for questions.

Castiel knew what Dean was capable of and the news of Michael’s death somehow made people thrust Dean more, saying his love for his mate was obvious and therefore, so was his integrity.

The news of their pup’s birth made headlines and Castiel couldn’t be happier.

The Omega had the life he had always dreamed of, a loving Alpha and a beautiful pup.

 

**End**


End file.
